Turning A Corner
by Mrs Carmichael
Summary: THREE-PARTER: Set in 2006, before Stuart’s arrival. When Phil goes to stay with Sam after having some problems with his flat, their relationship takes on a new dimension but is it love or a mutual need for something else?
1. Special Guest

**Hey guys, here's my latest input into the world of Huxon fanfic, enjoy and please review!**

**

* * *

**

Turning A Corner

**Summary: Set in 2006, before Stuart's arrival. When Phil goes to stay with Sam after having some problems with his flat, their relationship takes on a new dimension but is it love or a mutual need for something else?**

**Chapter 1- Special Guest**

DS Phil Hunter strolled into Sun Hill CID, half an hour late. He had hoped that he'd sneak in unnoticed but that was quashed when DI Neil Manson poked his head out of his office, 'DS Hunter!' he called, 'a word please.'

Phil sighed to himself as he turned around and walked back towards Neil's office. He entered and closed the door behind him before looking up at his superior, 'you'd better have a good excuse for being over half an hour late DS Hunter,' Neil said.

'I'm sorry guv,' Phil started, 'I know I should've called to say I was going to be late. I've got a problem with the plumbing in my new flat so I've had to move my stuff out just in case.'

Neil sighed, 'I'll let you go this time,' he said, 'I'd offer you somewhere to stay but I've only got one spare room and that's Jake's for when he stays. I don't think you'd wanna sleep in a kiddie's bedroom, would you?'

Phil smiled, 'you're right there guv but it's fine, I've already got somewhere in mind,'

Neil nodded, 'off you go then,'

'Guv,' Phil said as he opened the office door and left.

He closed the door and walked towards his desk and sat down, 'oooh, pulled into the DI's office, must be in trouble,' his fellow DS, Samantha Nixon said as she turned around in her chair.

'Not exactly, he just wanted to know why I was late,'

'He's not the only one,' Sam said as she got out of her chair and walked over to his desk, perching on its edge, 'why were you late?'

'Plumbing problems at my flat, I had to move my stuff out just in case the problem is worse than they anticipate,'

'That's no good,' Sam said and, after a moment's thought, added, 'have you got anywhere to stay?'

'Not yet,' he said.

'Why don't come and stay with me, it's not as though I haven't got the space, I've got a spare, if you want it of course,'

'Are you sure?'

'Of course I'm sure; I'd rather appreciate the company,'

'Doesn't Abi keep you company?'

'She's gone up North to university, did I not tell you?'

Phil shook his head, 'must've slipped my mind,' she said, 'so what do you say, you gonna take the room?'

Phil looked up at her and smiled, 'yeah, I'll take it, thanks Sam,'

'Hey, you've helped me out a few times in the past when I've needed it, it's only fair that I repay the favour,'

Phil smiled at her as she walked back towards her desk. It was true, he had been there for her in the past but then again, she'd been there for him when he'd found out that Alfie was his son. Their friendship had grown over the years; Phil found it impossible to believe that he had once upon a time, hated her. Yes, he had hated her for a time but that was in the past now, his feelings towards her changed a lot since the days where they never seemed to get through a shift without one sniping at the other. His feelings towards her had gone from hate to friendship and now, in his mind, they had gone on another stage. This was no longer friendship for Phil, this was love, he was falling in love with Samantha Nixon. This was different though, he had loved people before and he'd certainly love Cindy, he wouldn't have married her or gone through IVF treatment for her if he hadn't. Sam was different though, she was a challenge and he like challenges. She was different to every other woman he'd loved, Sam played her cards close to her chest in regards to her feelings, she never let on about how she felt, except when Abi was missing when it was obvious for everyone to see. Phil needed to know, he needed to know whether this love he felt for Sam was unrequited or whether there was some reciprocation from her.

Phil shook his head slightly before turning his head towards his computer.

Sam watched intently as Phil sat typing a report at his computer, she had got one of Sun Hill's most eligible bachelors staying at her place tonight. Sam smiled to herself, unable to believe that he'd actually accepted her offer even though, although Phil never mentioned this, she knew there was an ulterior motive to him accepting her offer. Sam knew that Phil was falling in love with her, it was obvious from the way that he behaved around her. Of course, Phil hadn't told her how he felt because he was scared of how she'd react. Sam knew Phil better than anyone else at this station, except perhaps Steve, she was the only one who had bothered to try to get to know the real Phil Hunter, and Sam really liked what she saw. However, Sam knew that neither of them would be happy until they'd done something, they'd been skirting around each other for far too long and now, it was time to do something about it.

* * *

Sam and Phil both finished work at about 5:30 that evening, 'you ready then?' she asked as she took her coat off the hanger.

'Yeah, I am,' Phil replied as he followed Sam towards the double doors of CID.

'Now I just have to warn you,' Sam started as they descended the staircase, 'my place isn't much of a palace.'

'I'm sure it's fine Sam, it can't be worse than mine,'

Sam laughed as she and Phil walked towards their cars, which were parked next to each other, 'there's no point in you unloading all your stuff so just follow me back to mine,' she said.

'That sounds like you're giving me permission to stalk you,' Phil joked.

'I am, only until you're plumbing problems fixed,' Sam replied.

Phil smiled at her, 'I'll see you back at mine,' Sam said, breaking the silence between them.

Phil nodded, 'you will do,' he said as he and Sam got into the drivers seats of their separate cars.

* * *

Sam pulled her car up outside her house a little while later, she looked into her mirror and saw Phil's car pull in behind her. She got out of her car and locked the door before heading up the garden path to unlock her door. Afterwards, she made her way towards Phil's car. He'd just got out and headed towards the boot to retrieve his things, 'I'll give you a hand,' Sam said as she approached.

'Are you sure?'

'Course,'

'OK then, you can take those,' Phil said, pointing to a couple of fairly small boxes.

Sam nodded as she picked them up and carried them indoors. Phil followed closely behind with a suitcase. He followed Sam up the stairs and into the spare bedroom, 'there you go,' Sam said as she put the boxes down on the floor, 'I'll make the bed for you while you fetch the rest of your things.'

'Thanks again for this Sam,' Phil replied, smiling warmly at her.

'It's not a problem Phil,' Sam said, 'just one thing though,' she added, 'why did you choose to take up my offer?'

'Because you're the only one, apart from Neil, who did offer me somewhere to stay and to be honest, I thought it'd be a laugh,'

'I see,' Sam said, 'I'll go and sort out the sheets,' she added as she left the spare bedroom, with Phil following closely behind.

* * *

'Do you wanna call for a takeaway; I can't be bothered to cook!' Sam a couple of hours later, 'there's a menu under the telephone.'

'What do you want?' Phil replied as he stood up and began to walk towards the living room door.

'It's up to you,'

Phil smiled at her as he left the living room to go and order their takeaway. After a few minutes conversing on the telephone, he put it down and put his jacket on. 'I'm gonna go and get our dinner, do you wanna choose a DVD?'

'OK then, don't be long,'

'I won't!' Phil called as he left the house, closing the front door after him.

* * *

Phil came back about half an hour later, carrying a paper bag which contained the Thai takeaway that he'd ordered, 'dinner is served!' Phil called as he walked into the living room.

'Excellent!' Sam muttered as Phil put the bag down and spread the contents out over Sam's coffee table.

'What movie did you pick?' Phil asked with a certain amount of trepidation, he hardly ever liked Sam's choice of films.

'There,' Sam said as she handed Phil the DVD case for Sense And Sensibility. 'Oh not this,' he moaned.

'Yes Phil, you told me to choose the DVD,' Sam replied, Phil was about to open his mouth to utter a retort before Sam cut over him, 'and don't moan Phil because I can quite easily go back on my offer,'

'OK then, I'll shut up,'

'Good,' Sam said as she pressed play on the DVD player and began to pick at the Thai takeaway.

**

* * *

**

Reviews?? xxx


	2. Discoveries Of A Different Kind

**Hey guys! Next part for you, thanks to all who reviewed the previous chapter: ****DetBarb, Laura (S-Nixon), Sam, A for Antechinus and Laura (SaMaNdPhiL4eVeR). Please keep it up, luv ya all Gemz xxxxx**

**

* * *

******

Chapter 2- Discoveries Of A Different Kind

The film finished a few hours later and Sam pressed stop on the DVD player, 'there, it wasn't that bad was it?' she asked as she turned to face Phil.

'I guess not,' Phil replied sat up, causing Sam, who's head was resting upon his chest to move too, 'I guess I'd clear all this up,' he added.

'Don't be silly Phil, I'll do it,' Sam said.

'OK then, I'm gonna up to bed, I'm a bit tired,'

'OK then, sleep well,'

Phil nodded as he leant across and brushed his lips against Sam's forehead, 'don't stay up too late,' he said.

'I won't,' Sam replied, 'I'm just gonna tidy this up and then I'm gonna turn in too.'

Phil smiled at her once more as he left the living room and began to ascend the staircase.

Sam smiled to herself; she could now begin to put her plan into action. Ever since Phil had accepted her offer of a place to stay, Sam had been trying to come up with a plan to coerce Phil into revealing his true feelings towards her, even though she already knew, she needed to hear him say it to believe that he actually meant it. Sam looked towards the empty trays spread out over the coffee table and sighed to herself, she had better tidy all this up. Sam piled all the empty trays up, one on top of the other and carried them, along with the paper bag through to the kitchen and put them into the bin. She went through to the living room and switched the TV and DVD player off before standing up to stretch. She took one last look around the living room before following Phil's lead and heading upstairs.

* * *

'Goodnight Sam!' Phil called, indicating that, not only was he still awake, he'd heard Sam come up the stairs.

'Night Phil!' she called back as she pushed down on the door handle and entered her bedroom, leaving the door open ajar behind her.

Sam got into bed a little while later. She sat there for a little while, straining her ears to pick up any sounds from the spare bedroom next door but there were none, Sam assumed that Phil had gone to sleep. Sam sighed to herself as she settled down her pillow and tried to go sleep.

For the next hour or so, Sam tossed and turned in her bed, unable to sleep. She sat up again, listening for any sounds coming from the neighbouring bedroom, there were none. Sam smiled, now it was time to put her plan into action.

She pulled back the covers of her bed and got out. Sam crept quietly towards the door and opened, being careful to make as little noise as possible. She closed her bedroom door behind her and crept towards the spare bedroom. Sam stood outside for a few minutes, listening for signs that Phil was awake. There was nothing, all she could hear was the sound of his gentle breathing. Sam gingerly put her hand on the handle and pushed down, opening the door and closing it as she entered the bedroom. 'Phil?' Sam whispered.

There was no response, she looked towards the bed and smiled, he was asleep, a peaceful smile upon his face. She wondered for a few moments what he was dreaming about, wondering whether she was a part of his dreams. Sam tucked her hair behind her ear and listened, hoping for some kind of indication that he was aware that he was no longer alone in this bedroom. Still nothing, Sam's green eyes continued to gaze intently at Phil as she walked towards the bed and gently sat herself down on its edge.

A few minutes passed and nothing happened, Sam even considered going back to her bedroom. This was her destination and she hadn't gone to all this trouble to bottle it at the crucial point. Sam sat there, gazing intently at Phil's face, taking in his complete and utter gorgeousness from a distance and at the same time, wondering whether he was as gorgeous underneath, she longed to find out the answer. All of a sudden, Phil opened his eyes, his gazed fixed on the woman sat at the bottom of his bed, he closed his eyes again and opened them, wondering whether he was actually dreaming but no, he wasn't, this was real and he was unable to believe the sight before his eyes. Samantha Nixon, sat at the bottom of his bed in silk pyjamas, staring intently into his eyes.

'Sam?' he whispered.

Sam blinked, 'I'm sorry,' she whispered back, 'did I wake you?'

Phil shook his head, 'what are you doing here?'

Sam shrugged, 'I don't know,' she admitted.

Phil smiled at her, he still couldn't believe what he was seeing, the object of his affections, sat at the bottom of his bed with only a pair of silk pyjamas covering the body that was beneath. Her hair looked dishevelled, as though she had been tossing and turning, trying to get to sleep but Phil still thought she looked beautiful. Phil shifted slightly to and lifted up the covers of his bed, his gaze locked with Sam's and she knew what he was trying to tell her. They were so in tune with each other that they didn't need words to verbalise what they were thinking. Smiling slightly to herself, she walked round to the other side of the bed and climbed inside before shuffling across so that she was facing Phil. She moved her body closer to his, close enough for him to wrap his arms around her, holding her close. Their legs entwined and she laced her fingers through Phil's before sighing to herself, happy with the position she was in, she felt safe while she was Phil. Sam smiled to herself once again before burying her nose and lips into Phil's neck, she sighed to herself again and willed to succumb to the temptation of sleep, she wanted to fall asleep in his arms, now more than ever. Phil rested his head gently on top of hers and took a deep breath; he still couldn't believe that she was here. That Samantha Nixon had been bold enough to make the first move on him, without going all the way, this was the nearest to intimacy he could get and he was fully content with simply being able to hold her in his arms. They didn't have to rush things; they had all the time in the world. A few minutes passed in silence before Sam spoke, 'I still don't know why I'm here Phil,' she whispered, barely audible because her lips were still pressed against Phil's neck.

Phil smiled and lifted his head to kiss her forehead, sending tingles of delight through both their bodies. 'Oh I think you do,' he whispered back.

Sam lifted her head up and smiled up at him; he smiled back, which melted her heart and made the tingles of delight going through Sam, and even Phil, more acute. Sam sat up slightly and repositioned herself so that she was now lying on top of Phil. He sighed contentedly as Sam's body moulded into his, light against his own well-built frame. She lifted her left hand and placed it onto his face; she ran her finger down his face, from his forehead, around his eyes, over the bridge of his nose and down to his chin. Phil took a sharp intake of breath as Sam's nail caught his lip, his eyes snapped open and Phil looked up at Sam, whose finger was still resting on his lip. She looked up at Phil and moved her hand but somehow, couldn't move her body, Sam was paralysed, she knew she should move but she couldn't, something was preventing her from doing so. Maybe it was her desire to be in this position with Phil in the first place. Phil sensed something was up and snaked an arm around her waist and underneath her top. Using his fingers, he drew imaginary circles on Sam's back, sending more tingles of delight through her body. Sam lifted her hand up once more and let it trace another line down Phil's face, similar to the last but this time, when her finger came to rest on his bottom lip, she left it there and gazed into his eyes. After a few moments, she finally moved her finger and leant slightly downwards, moving her head closer to his. Phil leant up slightly so he was propped up by his elbows, Sam moved slightly but their bodies were still pressed together tightly. Their faces were now only inches apart, they both could feel the others breathing increasing rapidly as it tickled their faces, their hearts were racing because they both knew what was coming. Their lips inched closer and closer together and both Sam and Phil closed their eyes as their lips met in a kiss. Sam pulled away slightly and opened her eyes, she noticed Phil had opened his too and their gazes locked once again. Phil reached upwards and gently cupped the side of her face, 'you're so beautiful Sam,' he whispered.

Sam smiled slightly as she felt Phil's hand leave her face and start a journey of its own down to her waist. Suddenly, Phil moved the arm that was supporting the both of them, which caused them to fall back onto the mattress. Their bodies were still pressed together tightly, but not tightly enough to stop Phil from brushing his lips against Sam's once more. This time, Sam couldn't help herself; she moaned out loud and at that moment, was thankful that there was only her and Phil in the house. Phil smiled to himself, he knew what effect this was having on Sam and he knew he felt the same way. He reached upwards and put a hand to her face, brushing a few strands of hair out of her face before running his hand through her longish blonde hair and gently pulling her back towards him. Their lips brushed together once more but this time, it was different. There was more passion in it than their previous kisses. Phil poked his tongue gently into her mouth and gently began to explore it, their tongues began to clash together then Sam pulled away, 'can we make this work Phil?' she asked uncertainly.

'Do you want it to work?'

Sam looked at him, piercing him with her green-eyed stare, 'yeah, I do,' she admitted.

'Then in that case,' Phil started as he sat up, 'we can just take things slowly, I don't wanna lose you Sam,' he added as he pressed his lips to Sam's temple.

Sam smiled contentedly to herself as she rolled off Phil and resumed their earlier position, legs entwined and fingers laced together. Phil kissed the end of Sam's nose before she rested her head on his chest and they both fell asleep.

**

* * *

**

Reviews? Final part hasn't been written yet but you review, it might get done quicker :P xxx


End file.
